London Nights
by Miss M-rated
Summary: The year was 1823, London, England. It is almost midnight when a young woman enteres the street leaving a huge, dark building behind her. She stoppes when a stranger walkes up to her in the darkness... My first vampire novel. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_This is my very first vampire novel, I have been publishing the first chapers once before a few years back... Now it has undergone a few changes and I have taken up the writing more serious! With some edited old chapters, a couple of non-published textes and Im already working on the new ones to come._

_ All review and comments are highly appreciated... Dont be afraid to suggest how I can develope the storyline, after a while you kinda get stuck on the one track you are going for. Fresh ideas are always good ^__^ Enjoy the reading!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The year was 1823, London, England.

It was almost midnight when a young woman entered the street leaving a huge, dark building behind her. The heavy, cold mist caught her body immediately and she wrapped the shawl tighter around her body to escape the wet air. She shivered in the cold night air and toke several deep breaths to clear her head. The bad air in the dusty building made it hard to breath. Her entire body acted from the heavy work she had been performing and her right hand had a new sore flesh wound. She looked down the dark street in both directions before she started to walk. She preferred the Thames as her company during her nightly walks to the dark streets above the bar. She walked along the dark water feeling empty and exhausted. To keep herself company during her walks she often hymned on a lullaby, a lullaby from her childhood. It comforted her, somehow that little familiar hymn made her stand the miserable conditions she was under to have a brighter tomorrow among her loved ones far from this diseased city.

Suddenly sounds filed the surrounding silence and the dreaming woman screamed when she saw what had caused the commotion. A huge rat run a cross the walk and after it came a cat. Her heart raced in her chest. She grabbed hold on the cold, wet stoned wall that parted the street to the bar walk and instantly grimaced when the soiled water touched her flesh wound. The woman took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm her pounding heart. As she stood there dabbing her hand with her damp shawl, it felt... it almost felt like she weren't there alone. "It must be the cat coming back from a successful hunt." She thought to herself. Even though the young woman had found the answer to this odd feeling she couldn't help herself from looking in to the darkness. A chill ran up her spine, uncomfortable she decided to keep moving. But as she walked the odd feeling still hung over her.

She was about to cross the harbour, this was the only part of her way back she really disliked, the only part that had made her doubt several times if she wouldn't walk the dark streets instead of the river walk. This night was no different from any other night. The night Dockers where working to unload a ship. The pub, _The Sailor_, right next to the harbour, was as busy as always. Drunken voices filed the silence as a couple of Dockers that had ended their shifts earlier the same evening walked out from the pub. They seemed to be arguing, after them simple woman entered the cold night laughing at the drunken men. They began to fight and some of the workers stopped and looked amused at the both co-workers that were fighting over a whore. This made the woman hesitate even more if she would turn around and take the stony stairs that she had past by just 100 meters before she entered the dock. But the odd feeling that somebody was watching her from behind was as terrifying as the thought of crossing the dock and the group of workers and drunken men that was supporting the fighters. She looked over her shoulder into the darkness when her heart stopped. A man was standing in the shadows and was now walking towards her. She pressed herself up against the cold wall. The tall and slender man had broad shoulders that made him look like a cone. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black trousers underneath a fashionable short dark cloak that was frown over his left shoulder. His long dark hair was tied up in the neck and on the top in his head he wore a black top hat. The face was pale and even, which made him look like a marble statue, even though he must be at least twice her age. His eyes. They where indescribable, the woman had never seen eyes like these ones before. Dark and mysterious, with a depth that she didn't understand. Some how she felt erased like she was thinking clear for the first time in her life. The stranger's eyes, not only did they make her feel comfortable but safe at the same time.

"Good evening Miss"

"Good evening Sir."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you so Miss, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to dislike the commotion in the harbour."

"Yes" She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Sir but I have to go."

"You are not crossing the commission alone, are you?"

She didn't say anything. As they stood in silence she looked up into the man's face and his eyes. She didn't know what happened, but she was not able to take her eyes of them, so dark and gorgeous they where. The man's eyes dragged the woman's focus and attention to them like a magnet drags a piece of iron to it. "Yes, I'm crossing the harbour alone." Surprised by her own answer she blushed and looked down at her feet once more.

"May I company you through it Miss? I would be heartbroken if you would get hurt if you crossed it on your own."

"That is very kind of you Sir."

He offered the woman his arm and they crossed through the harbour, they walked for another minute or so before the woman stopped.

"I'm turning right here" She looked up the stony stairs that would lead her up to the dark streets of London. "Thank you very much Sir. It was very kind of you." She smiled shyly at the man.

"It was my pleasure Miss. Are you sure that you will reach your destination safely?"

"Yes, Sir. I live just a couple of blocks from here. Thank you once again Sir. Good night." She curtsied before the man and he bowed at her. "Good night Miss."

She started to climb the stairs, she was confused, those eyes. Halfway up the stairs she turned around and saw that the man still was standing at the foot of the stairs watching her leave. He bowed once again before he entered the shadows. She continued the walk up the stony slippery stairs before she reached the top.

She lived three blocks away, she unlooked the door and tip toed up the stairs, her hostess would be mad at her if she did any unnecessary noises. Always threatening her that she would be kicked out from her room, if she did, there where plenty of people that happily would rent the room she stayed in. She entered her own small room only containing an old bed, a small drawer, a washing bawl and a mirror hanging on the wall. She walked to the mirror; it had a crack right trough it that distorted her face. She would have been a pretty twenty year old woman if she could afore to take care of herself. She had a slim but curvy body, small shoulders and a long slender neck that held up her head. Her hair was long and blond which she kept in a bun in her neck. Her heavy lidded eyes where grey and she had a small pointy nose. She was wearing stiff cotton cloths that needed a wash badly. She started to crawl out of them and washed off her dirty face while she silently hymned the lullaby to herself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Please leave a review ~


	2. Jane

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost midnight as the young woman left the huge, dark building behind her to start her usual nightly walk home. Heavy rain poured down from the dark skies above and instantly caught all of her clothes. A strong wind blew across the dark water of the river Thames and made the woman shiver. She slowly walked along the river; the rain had made little pools of water in the uneven ground. She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders, not that it helped her from getting wet but she was fond of her shawl and didn't want it to be dragged through the mud. It had been almost a week since she met the man and she had had the same uncomfortable feeling someone was watching her from the shadows ever since, but she hadn't seen a single soul. Not even the cat had been out hunting these parts of the river walk ever since she had met that strange man. Her steps splashed through all the small pools of water. The splashing sound of the woman's feet echoed between the bars on each side of the Thames. She soon arrived to the place where the rat had scared her and... Was it possible?"I'm just tired", she thought to herself. She had stopped the moment she thought of what had happened a week before and a shiver ran up her spine. "This is ridiculous, I really need some rest." She said wrapping her shawl tighter around her tiny shoulders. She started to walk scared to find out that she really wasn't there alone

She hurried through the pools and her quick splashing steps could be heard across the river. But there where something else that could be heard, steps of someone walking slowly and determined. The sound came from behind and even though these steps didn't walk as fast as hers she could hear how the steps came closer and closer to her. Frightened she turned around to see who it was that where almost side by side with her. Her heart stopped when she saw him.

"Good evening Miss. Are you often out walking at this late hour?" He bowed in front of her.

"S-sir you scared me. Yes I am." She worriedly looked behind the man who was blocking the way for her. He seemed to notice what troubled her mind and smiled politely.

"I am really sorry if I did scare you Miss. May I ask why you are out at this ghastly hour, or are you just fond of strolling along Thames at night."

"Well Sir... I'm working late nightshift, ending at half past eleven." She blushed at her own words and adjusted her skirts a bit.

"I see Miss, Miss?"

"Jane"

"Ah. Miss Jane." He smiled friendly at her and his dark eyes had a glow of delight in them that made them sparkle. "What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Jane blushed and a sudden baldness filled her. "And what about you Sir, do you work late or are you just a stroller?"

"I'm a little bit of both I suppose." He grinned at her. "Miss Jane looks cold, may I offer you my cloak?"

"But Sir, you need it yourself a horrible night like this. No I can't possible take it." The man had already placed his damp cloak over her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I keep you company for a little while?"

"No... Not at all, that is very kind of you." She smiled at him placing her arm around the man's that he offered her. It surprised her that he didn't show the slightest bit that he was cold. He was very cold but seemed so relaxed and comfortable as if it had been a warm summer day. They passed the harbour, _The Sailor_, was overloaded by costumers. Five men occupied the table right in front of the glass door, each man having a simple woman in his lap. They where playing poker, one of the men seemed to have won a huge pot because he bent his woman over and kissed her intense on her lips in celebration. A few of the other women laughed at the man's action.

They reached the stony stairs when they stopped.

"I really have to go now Sir. Here." She took off his cloak and handed it back to him.

"No keep it over your shoulders, you are cold." He looked deep into Jane's eyes. She looked back into his dark eyes, for a moment she felt erased and confused. She was so calm and happy when she looked in to the dark pools sparkling like stars in the sky. "Yes, yes I am cold." The man placed the cloak on her shoulders once more.

"I'll lead you to your door and then I'll take my cloak back."

"Yes." Jane felt a wave of warm sensation rushing through her body and mind.

They walked the stony stairs and three blocks away from the river lay the house where she lived.

"Thanks for every thing Sir." Jane smiled at him. She handed him the cloak.

"It was my pleasure." He grabbed Jane's right hand, bent over it and placed a soft and passionate kiss on her small hand all along looking deep into her eyes. Jane was so confused, she didn't know the man who was kissing her hand and looking at her like he knew how she looked like without any cloths on. Blushing she was standing and just looking into these eyes. He straightened his back and stepped so close to her that there where no room left between them. Jane had a sudden desire to feel those lips that had placed that soft and affectionate kiss, on her own lips. She stretched her neck and placed a kiss on his lower lip. He responded immediately to this action and kissed her back with more intense than before. He stroked her hair and then Jane looked in to the man's eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" she was whispering as if she didn't want herself to hear her terrible suggestion.

"Yes." He looked pleased with this question.

She unlooked the door. "You really have to be quiet. If my hostess knows that I am companied by a man she will throw me out immediately." The man just nodded at the instructions.

They tip toed up to the third floor, the woman unlooked another door and only thing that could be seen was the foot of a stair.

"Do you live in the attic?"

"Yes I do. I'm so lucky that I wasn't placed in the seller." She smiled shyly at the man. "Come." She entered the dark space between the door and the first step of the stair, waving her hand at the man wanting him to enter it as well. They closed the door and then started to climb the stairs. "Be careful the stair is very steep and I have been hurting myself really bad a couple of time in it." Somewhere along the stair climbing Jane grew insecure about the fact that she had a man with her up to her room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Please leave a review ~


	3. A bloodstained act

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is just too easy." The man thought as he entered the room after Jane. She looked doubtful and insecure and was just about to open her mouth. _Look at me!_ He mentally demanded her, just a few seconds later her attention was his. The man was looking deep into her eyes. _This is exactly what you want._ She was dragged to him, almost like she was under a spell. She just smiled faintly and started to walk towards him. Once again they where standing so close to each other as they possibly could. _You want to be kissed_.

The kisses the man had placed on her lips were magical, not that she had anything to compare them with but she didn't thought that kissing someone was this good.

As they stood there kissing the man pulled off the wet cloak and shawl and started to unbutton Jane's dress. His large hands unbuttoned the dress amazingly easy and quick. His mouth travelled from her cheek down her jaw and neck and finally on to her chest. Leaving a wet and burning trace where his mouth had been. He was playing with his tongue between her breasts. She giggled in surprise stroking his hair wishing that he would never stop. Jane felt warmness between her legs, something she had never experienced before. After a while the man stopped kissing Jane and freed her from her corset and undergarments. He looked up and down the young woman's naked body, she was beautiful, smiling with pleasure at this sight and then he looked into her eyes. _You want this... _

She should be ashamed, but she wasn't. The only thing she wanted was to be touched by the man who was looking deep into her eyes. Jane felt like the luckiest girl in the world. How could this act be so bad? It was just amazing, and the kisses, oh his kisses was the most wonderful thing in the world. She wished that he would never leave her. Jane was about to kiss the man's upper lip when she scratched her own on something sharp. Her mouth was filled with her own blood. With terror she looked at the man who was standing in front of her. His eyes, his so beautiful eyes had a shade of red in them, the pupil had grown to twice its size. He grinned at her, this time it wasn't nice, it was like a lion that is about to attack its prey. Jane was able to see... the fangs. The man took a steady hold on her body so she wasn't able to escape from him. She screamed in terror when the man did this rough and harsh action against her. The man quickly covered her mouth with one of his hands.

"I know what you are!" She managed to say underneath the man's hand. "Leave me alone. Go away! I'll scream and then someone will come and you are going to..."

"Celeste?"

"Celeste? I'm not Celeste my name is Jane. You know my name, you asked me earlier this evening" Jane was about to start crying. She was terrified; she was trying to free herself from him.

"Celeste?" He looked deep in to her eyes looking for a sign and then down at her bloodstained mouth.

"Leave me alone! Please." She whispered while the tears run down her cheeks. But he bent over and started to suck on her lower lip. It tasted good, really good! He wanted more, much more!

He grabbed her both arms and dragged her towards the bed and forced her down on it. He sat on top of her forcing her arms to rest above her head. "CELESTE!" The man screamed in fury looking into the terrified woman's eyes. There it was. He bent over and kissed her neck. Jane begged once more to spare her, but he wanted more of her. She tasted so good. His teeth entered the throat and the blood reached his mouth. The girl underneath him kicked and screamed in pain and terror but he didn't care at all, he was hungry. He started to take greedy mouths full of the woman's blood. He drank and drank. The girl underneath him started to weaken and was soon grasping desperate for air. He realised that if he drank anymore he and the girl would die. He looked into the dieing face.

"Celeste?" He wished for a sign that never came, he stroked her pale cheek before he bit his own wrist so his own blood started to drip down his lower arm. "My poor bat." He bent over and placed his lower arm against the pale lifeless woman's lips. "Drink!" Nothing happened. "Celeste! Drink it." The woman underneath weakly licked on the open wound, swallowing a small amount of blood.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You know what to do :) Review!


	4. In between

_Thrilled to see that I'm getting encouragements to continue I'm publishing some more ;)_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He left the pale, weak, dieing woman naked on the bed in the tiny attic. He walked across the floor and looked out through the small window, the sun would be up in less than an hour. He covered the window carefully with Jane's old cotton dress she had been wearing the same evening. He trembled by the thought of getting burned by the sun. It had happened a few times, he always seemed to forget the time and on his way back home he had been burned. Those nasty burn marks that made his pale skin turn black and rough, like burned wood and the stank of burned flesh that would stick to the wounds for several days. He had heard stories of vampires that had died this way, burned. A horrible death. Found dead like some one that had been locked in a burning building and burned alive - just a black shell. These odd deaths had puzzled people fore centuries, no fire but still a burned corps.

He walked back to the bed and lay beside the sick woman, the painful transformation had already begun and she was complaining weakly in lethargy, unconscious. Her teeth had started to change and so the colour of her skin, it was paler than before. Her fingers were growing longer and the nails were starting to look more claws like. Now and then the man offered the woman a few mouths full of his own blood; she ate greedier and greedier every time she was offered some.

Celeste. His so beautiful Celeste. How he had longed to see her again, joined together. "Damn her!" He looked down at the feebly woman on the bed. Why did she sell her undead soul? Why? Give up an eternal night to become mortal, not even mortal but a piece of another human being, just waiting to die. Pass away together with the host. He shocked his head, he would never understand her.

The second night the man left her and would come back at daybreak, he was out hunting. The lost of his blood and the fact that looking down at the torpor woman made him bored he decided to go out for a hunt. He walked the streets of London almost half that night, the fresh air made him think clear again. What if he wasn't right? Of course he was right, he had seen how Celeste reacted to her name when he called on her. But what if he just imagined it? If he thought he had seen her eyes flash and they hadn't. He had been tired and hungry, that girl had tasted a little too good to be true. Celeste probably wouldn't taste this good, he knew her. She wasn't stupid. If he had made a mistake he would be stuck with this girl. But he could swear it had been her aura that had surrounded that girl Jane. He had been observing her for the past week. He stopped when he saw a young girl walking out from a house with a heavy bucket in her hands. She looked like a servant in a household. She threw the contents in the bucket on the top of a stinking pile of rubbish, probably from the dinner earlier the same evening. The man washed out all the thoughts that were rushing through his mind and his attention was drawn to the young creature before him. Licking his now aching fangs promising himself something mouth watering to feast on. He was silently walking towards the girl; the thought of some tasty youthful blood made his mouth water.

"Good evening Miss" He bowed at her.

"Sir! This is a private back yard. May I ask you to leave this instant." She looked scared and pointed in the direction of the street.

_Look at me._

"You have beautiful eyes Miss." He smiled at her but silently sighed at his own desperation, she would slip out of his hands. She didn't respond at his flattery but backed towards the door.

_LOOK AT ME!_

Her eyes met his own and... "Thank you Sir." She looked relaxed and inviting. This made him to walk up to her. She couldn't be more than 18 years old, young and healthy blood, just what he needed. He was standing as close as he possibly could to her, stroke her hair, looking deep into her eyes. He kissed her mouth and then her neck. He could feel the pulse underneath her skin; he wrapped his arms tight around her body and the girl just giggled like she thought he was playing with her. He buried his teeth deep in her throat, she whined painfully. He enjoyed see her failing attempts to free herself from his rough grip. He liked to play with his food, like a cat plays with its wounded mouse. Halfway through his meal he let go of her throat and smiled at her with blood dripping down his mouth and neck. She begged to release her; her blood was running down her neck and covered her left shoulder in blood. He did as he was asked to do; she stumbled across the yard and had almost reached the doorstep when he grabbed her once more and dragged her into the shadows. He pressed her violently up against the stoned house wall and started to scratch her cheek, then licking the blood of it. She was trembling and crying as she stood there. He did this again and again. The fact that he got a pretty young girl that he pressed up against a stony wall all covered in her own tasty blood aroused him and he harden against the girl. He knew what he wanted. He fumbled with her skirts lifting them up as he tried to undo his pants at the same time. He entered her so quickly she barley understood what just happened. He reached his climax just short after and freed his manhood from the girl as quick as he had entered her. Finally he bit her throat once more and drank some blood before he left her to die a painful death. He walked away, full and pleased with himself. A good hunt and he had had some fun during it.

It was almost daybreak when he returned to the attic. He fell asleep on the floor exhausted after the adventures night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yep you know what to do... Review :D


	5. Celeste

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a half an hour past midnight on the third night since the woman's painful transformation had begun. She was now sleeping restful, naked on top of an old bed in a small attic. The man was sitting on the floor in a corner in the opposite direction of the room. He was looking very bored, this had been a couple of long nights, and he knew that the transformation had been taking long time considering how much blood he took from that young woman.

The pain! Her head ached. Her body was so weak, owning not strength enough to even move her limbs. Her whole body was awake, but she was powerless. Something had happened to her senses, they where sharper, much sharper than before. She heard sounds that a human being wouldn't recognize. She smelled new but still familiar scents. Memories of the past rushed through her mind. She was lying in a catlike position on her stomach with her forehead resting on her lower arms. She opened her eyes; she knew exactly where to look, directly at the man in the corner.

"You!" She spitted out, her voice was harsh and dry. She barred her teeth even though it was costing her a lot of strength. The man woke up from his thoughts and draw instant attention to the woman on the bed, he grinned pleased. "Damn it Rahl! How much blood did you take from her? I can't move and even less, think clear. Disgusting parasite."

"So you remember me?" He rose from his corner and slowly walking towards the weakened woman.  
"Don't you dare come near me or I'll scratch your eyes out!"

He just laughed at her "My pore bat, it hurts me to see you like this. Weak and dependent scarcely able to do anything" He was standing one an arm length from her. She tried to wave her arm towards the man in a failing attempt to claw him. She could hardly lift it, which made her furious.

"I'm not your bat, have never been and never will be!"

He kneeled besides her looking straight into her eyes, he whispered"But you are." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I have missed you Celeste."

"Ha! Of course you have other wise you wouldn't have found me. I must say that I didn't think you where ever going to do so. How long was it since I sold my undead soul?" Her tired eyes looked unfriendly at the man kneeling beside the bed.

"Fifteen years."

"Not longer than? Oh my…You must have been desperate." Celeste grinned coldly.

"Not the best hiding place you could have chosen. A tasty young woman in the middle of London of course I would find you." He laughed coldly"You choose one in London when you could have chosen any woman in the whole world? "

"Well, I was thinking that you thought London would be a most too obvious place for me to hide so you would never look here or not at first any how." She was purring in triumph as she stretched the puny body on the bed"Too tasty? I would rather choose a too tasty one than one you wouldn't drink. I know how hard it is for you to stop once you have started drinking a too tasty one. I wished you would have drunk yourself and that girl to death. But I must say that I am surprised that you could control yourself in the last moment."

"If I hadn't been convinced it was you I had stopped earlier, I just wanted you as weak and strength less as possible."

"I don't believe you the slightest bit" She grabbed hold on the sheets and snarled while she tried to sit up but her head was just too heavy to even rise from the bed.

"Celeste! You need to rest now. There is no use wasting the little strength you still have. We have to leave the attic before the dawn."

"Typical you concerned about being caught."

"If you are in that mood, I can just leave you here to die."

Once again she barred her fangs, this time not to drive him away but in a pain that made her whole body to moving in spasm "Blood, I need blood!!" The desperate desire and need in Celeste's voice was painful to listen to. "Blood! Give me blood now!" She was whining and sounded so feebly.

"Lestie…Listen to me! I will get you some really good blood, but just if you calm yourself down and don't wake up the whole house!" He stroke her cheek, she nodded. "Good girl." Rahl opened the small round window and slunk out into the night.

It seemed like forever before he finally returned with two bottles of warm fresh blood. Celeste who had been slumbering woke up when she smelled the blood and heard footsteps on the roof. She was aching for blood. The man walked up to the bed, he had been eating some too, his breath was heavy from the blood and there where still some left in the corner of his mouth. She was looking full of desire towards the two bottles which were put on the floor next to the bed. Rahl sat down on the edge of the bed and took a steady grip around Celeste's waist and sat her up, leaning her body against his own. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Blood…" She hissed.

Rahl took one of the full bottles. "Its blood from a young man just the way you want it."

"Give me!" Celeste begged rubbing herself against him, trying to get hold on the bottle Rahl was holding in his hand.

"Calm down my bat. You will get it." Rahl placed a kiss on her cheek which she ignored, just snarling with frustration. He placed the bottle opening on her lips and carefully tipped it over. Celeste drank greedy mouths full of the blood making moaning sounds while she drank. Her strength was soon coming back to her and she grabbed the second bottle right out from his hand and sank it in a couple big mouths.

"Do you have any more?"

"No, that was all I could get hold on."

She exposed her fangs while she rubbed her back against his chest "I want more!"

"There is no more!" Rahl snapped at her. Celeste turned around and looked at him, there where still some half dried blood in the corner of his mouth. Greedy for more of that delicious tasted blood she bent over placing her both hands on each cheek and kissed him on the mouth. Sucking the blood out between his teeth, he kissed her back cleansing her teeth as well wrapping his arms around her waist. "Celeste…?"

"NO! I'm not in the mood." She nibbled his lower lip before she retreated from the vampire's lap. She was standing on the floor in the middle of the little room looking down at her new body; she had obviously chosen a very tasty woman not only by her blood but in her appearance too. Celeste was very pleased with herself. She walked over to the mirror, she purred with pleasure at the pale and superior features in the face. The only thing she disliked about her new self was the blond hair. "Blond." She wrinkled her nose in disliking.

"It fits into your huge ego my little bat." Rahl smiled at his own baldness "I must say that such a young girl… How old was she?"

"Twenty…"

Rahl looked pleased at the vampress before him "…is quite a nice change."

"Are you hitting that the mature woman I was before of thirty four wasn't good enough for you?" She slowly walked towards the man on the bed.

"She sure was…" Celeste entered Rahl's lap once again.

"Then…don't be a naught boy" Celeste placed kisses on his mouth letting them wander down the cheek and jaw line. She started to place kisses all over his neck and travelled up behind his ear, leaving a wet and reddish trace behind. The vampire was sliding his hands up and down the woman's back while he enjoyed the treat he was given. He nibbled her shoulder which made Celeste press herself up against him…

Somewhere in the house a clock stroked four, this made the both vampires react immediately which put an end to their little kissing game.

"Four o'clock! We better move now" Rahl pushed Celeste away from him and got up on his feet. Celeste was just standing on the floor looking helpless. "What…? I don't have any cloths."

Rahl laughed at her "Take one of her dresses…"

"They are all ghastly!" Celeste snapped off.

"All your dresses are at home."

"Really! Do you mean that?!"

"Of course I do…Please hurry now."

Celeste finally put on the dress that she thought the least horrible one and then they slunk out the little round attic-window and started their way home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*Leave a review*~


	6. Mother of Vampires

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

People said that they could teleport, move from one place to another in no time at all. That they defy the laws of Mother Nature and appear any where they wanted, just by a simple thought. This was a frightening idea for the humans, you where never safe, _never_! Some professors said that they simply move as a human being and there was no teleporting. The victims became paralysed with fear when one of these inhuman creators were near them, they simply got a small blackout and when they woke up – if they did, the vampire had moved to another spot. Other professors confirmed that they sure could teleport, they where undead. Just as ghosts can walk through even the thickest walls vampires are able teleport - they are supernatural.

_The Mother of Vampires_

_Lilith, __the first wife of Adam, a woman who existed prior to the creation of Eve. The story basically states that Adam and Lilith were each created from dust. Lilith's dust was dirtier than Adam's. When Adam approached her for the purpose of having sex, Lilith refused to be subservient to him, questioning why she should be made to lie beneath him._ _When Adam attempted to force her, she called upon the secret name of God and fled from Eden to the banks of the Red Sea. There, she mated with Satan and gave birth to demons until God sent three angels to make her return to Adam._

_Lilith claimed that due to the things she had done since leaving him she could not return to Adam. The angels told her that if she did not return to Adam, she would die. Again Lilith argued, stating that she had been created immortal, a being which could not die. The angels then told Lilith that one hundred of her children would be slain for each day that she refused to return to Adam. In response, Lilith vowed to kill one unprotected child for every one of her children that was destroyed. An arrangement was reached and God created Eve for Adam while Lilith became the first vampire and slipped into the role of being Queen of the Demons, alternately seducing men and eating children__._

Rahl and Celeste were on their way back to the small flat that Rahl had arranged during the last months. People in the old building had started to grow suspicious about him. This flat was on the top floor in a new neighbourhood, in another part of London. Here they could live in peace for some time before they got to move again. The good thing about the top floor was that no one questioned the fact that their curtains always were drawn.

"Oh Lord Sir... Oh My Lady!! Welcome back welcome back!" A foul creature was holding the door open to the apartment bowing so deeply his long greasy hair touched the delicate handmade Persian carpets. He was dressed in rags and his rotten stank made anyone's eyes water. The servant carefully closed and locked the door after his Master and Mistress had entered the building. Havel, a creature, not human nor vampyric. A slave with one eternal purpose, to serve his master, who once created him in to this vampyric slave destined to feast on rats and other varmints. Havel had been Rahl's servant for the past 600 years and was proud of the honour to do this obligated work.

"By Lilith's blood thirst this must be the smallest flat I have ever seen" Celeste was strolling around the three roomed apartment. Still, it was neatly arranged and the red velvet draperies with golden tufts that covered the windows were lovely.

"Of course you think" Rahl stretched out on the drawing room divan.

"Where is my clothing?" Celeste was petting the velvet curtains covering the large windows in the lounging room and remembered the ugly rags she was wearing.

"In the closet, ever did you think they where?" Celeste didn't answer the question she hurried towards her own beautiful dresses. They sure were magnificent, tailor maid in the most delicate materials in the most brilliant colours. Celeste ran her hand along the smooth fabrics just hanging there waiting for her to finally wear them again. She quickly slipped out of the old greyish cotton dress and took one of her favourites out to try it on.

A cry of frustration and disappointment reached Rahl's ear, out Celeste came in a dark purple silk dress. It had looked so nice on the earlier Celeste; now being almost 3 and a half inches shorter than before her dress didn't fit her at all. It was hanging, sacking and dragging. Rahl just laughed at her saying that she would make a wonderful scarecrow. She just spitted at him and stormed into the bedroom once more arguing about all the tailors that now had to enter their home. "Don't make a big deal out of it Celeste! It will be fine…" He yawned tiredly and watched the clock. He frankly didn't care for the dresses right now, he just passed by Celeste into the bedroom and passed out on top of the bed, the last couple of night had be exhausting no good sleep at all. Before he fell to sleep he decided at he _never again_ would sleep on a wooden floor for three nights in a row.

- To be continued -

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_You know what to do! Leave me a review :D_


	7. The Cat and the Mouse

_I wrote this chapter __a long time ago when I thought I would have the storyline going in another direction, but I adore the vanity and flirtation in the conversation in the first scene, I simply had to publish it... I'm thinking about how I will make this chapter co-work with the previous storyline I have in mind and I hope you won't get disappointed with the come out. _

_Is the concept vampiress I use wrong? Have used it twice already and since english isn't my native language it feels like Im just fumbling in the dark with some words. What would you call a female vampire?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rahl was looking angrily up at Celeste "What did you think, or didn't you think at all?" Celeste just stood there looking down with an air of innocence. "Do you really think this is funny!?" Rahl raised his voice with fury boiling up inside of him; this was just so typical Celeste. He walked towards one of the draperies; the anger made him dare lift the curtain to look out the window to see if the sun had set yet. The twilight was slowly turning into a dark, blue night sky and the first stars had found their way out into the evening twinkling like diamonds in the sky.

"I hadn't been eating for quit a while you know" Celeste said licking off some blood from her fingers.

"You know our rule pretty damn well at this point, _no eating in our home_! I didn't bring the dressmaker here so you could dine. Your endless complains about no dresses fitting any more have just been wearing me out during the last week." Rahl kicked the body to check that the woman really was dead.

"Rahlie! Don't be mad." Celeste said in her sweetest voice. She stepped down from the little stool and walked over to the man. "I tried not to eat her, I really did. But when she picked her finger with the needle and the blood started to drip my mouth watered and I just couldn't control myself." She stroked his hair and with the same innocent looks smiling up at him.

"You should learn to control yourself. This is not the first time it has happened. May I ask what you are going to do with the body? We can't have a dead corps lien around the house."

"Hush up - are you mad!? Don't speak so loud about dead bodies, people will get suspicious." Rahl sniffed at Celeste "If it pleases you, I'm going to lower the body in to the river. "

"Without getting caught by anyone?"

"Yes, I have done it before and intend to continue doing the same thing in the future." She smiled at the vampire and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Trust me" Rahl just grumbled and left the room.

---

With a strength and haste that wasn't human Celeste carried the body through the streets of London. She carefully chose a dark part of the river to dump the body in. If there were some fragments of memories from the former host of Celeste's body or just a very odd coincidence, that the part of the Thames she chose to drop the corpse in was the very same where Rahl first had run into Jane two weeks earlier.

She stood there for a while and listened to any sounds or scents that would deceive anyone moving in her directing. Nothing. Celeste was just about to drop the body in the water when she stopped. Everything happened so fast, the realisation that someone was there, the attack from behind. A dodge, a kick and scratches, Celeste's nails dug into a female shoulder. The woman in front before Celeste was hissing, not in pain but in anger.

"You better let go of me, you slut!" The woman had a noticeable Russian accent, was barring her fangs in order to scare Celeste.

"Disgusting parasite" Celeste spat as she let go of the woman showing off her own set of fangs for the vampiress. "How dare you attack me?"

"Oh my eternal sister of the night! I did not see you were a one of _us_. Form that far distance you looked like a whore."

"For that far of a distance _you_ looked like a man!" Celeste kicked the tailor, with a splash, into the river. It floated for a minute before all the cloths, heavy with water dragged the unlucky dressmaker down into the deeps of the dark river.

"This part of London is taken! My clan has been hunting here for ages. You better go back where you came from or you are going to bring big troubles on your family." The Russian female was slowly walking in a big circle around Celeste.

"Yes I know your clan pretty damn well" Celeste said coldly "You are feasting on your own members"

The woman laughed coldly "Don't be so naive girl!" She boldly walked over to railing looking down at her own features in the dark water. "Ah, you ripped my dress..."

"Sorry?"

"You smell like newly reborn one"

"Well - yes"

"Mmm. My name is Oxana Parvaskova and your master and creator knows me. I expect you to never set your foot here again.**"** Oxana was slowly, almost catlike, moving towards Celeste pressing her up against the wet cold stoned wall grabbing a steady hold of her jaw. "Tell Rahl, I'm waiting for a favour in return."

Celeste's eyes turned dark "What favour?"

"Hmm, someone is jealous" The woman laughed "Don't worry girl, it's not of the kind you think." Oxana tightened her grip of Celeste's jaw line and bent over, with her pale lips just inches away from Celeste's ear she hissed "Or is it!?"

A growling could be heard from Celeste as she tried to push Oxana away from her. The woman just laughed "Oh naive little girl!" Oxana took a deep breathe... "I can tell you have been feeding on a mortal not long ago." She licked her lips and fangs with her long moist tongue then bending over letting her tongue lick the corner of Celeste's mouth. "And quite a tasty one too"  
Celeste tried to turn her head which made Oxana smirk. Oxana's long tongue started to wander teasingly along Celeste's lips. Sweet and raw. The tongue soon worked its way between the lips of Celeste's mouth and was caressing and polishing her fangs.  
"Relax girl, I won't harm you" To Celeste big surprise she actually did. Letting Oxana fully open her mouth and the tongue was exploring inside Celeste's entire cavity. Celeste's lips closed themselves around Oxana's tongue, sucking on it for just a second before their lips met in a deep kiss. Celeste barely noticed when Oxana's hand grabbed hold of her left breast and slowly massaged it. Kisses down her jaw line, tongues meeting again. Licking on a cheek. The both women were staring deep into each other eyes.

"My sister, you are beautiful." Oxana finally said. Her right hand still resting on Celeste's left breast, slowly she started to rub it feeling tension of the nipple harden underneath layers fabrics. With her other hand she took hold on Celeste's right hand and placed it on Oxana's own bottom.  
Celeste felt both caught and free at the same time, she was thinking and at the same time not. Being led in a dance, in a game. She was a mouse captured by a cat, playing with its prey. It was enjoying, teasing, new. Tongues and nipples everywhere! Suddenly a steady hand lead her away, a seductive temptational adventure into the shadows. On light feet following Oxana away...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mmmm... What do you think guys? It was my very first girl-on-girl scene I have ever done... and still its very light. Well I just wanted to show that vampires are very seductive and sensual and it's not neccessarilly sex bound. No clue if that is any clear...


	8. Dry Fruitcake

I'm terribly sorry for the long absent - I have been very low for a while and haven't been in any creating mood. Finally got chapter 8 ready... I really LOVE the title it just is perfect for its content ^__^ Dry Fruitcake!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mrs. Follet, I have an important announcement to make." Mr. Follet said while he polished his spectacles during the desert after a delicate supper. The bored woman on the other side of the dining room table looked up from her cake at her husband. "A very important guest will be arriving within two days to our home. Count Vandaariff and I have been doing business for quite some time now, he is going to stay with us in order for me to seal a deal or two." The big man placed his spectacles on the bridge of his nose and waved his hand in order for one of the servants to refill his plate with some more of the fruitcake, one of many delicacies that parted the wedded couple from each other at each meal.  
"This Lord Vandaariff sure is one strange man, Mrs. Follet, he looks like a very sick man and he claims that the sun will harm him! Therefore he is only up during the evenings…" The man barked with laugher. "So don't count on him during one of your little social events."  
Mrs. Celeste Follet was sitting across the dinner table in the dime room barely listening to what her boring husband was saying. She played with a piece of dried fruit from her desert. She would never understand her husband's love for these fruitcakes and why he insisted on having them as desert almost every single evening. Celeste found them both dry and dull, just like her husband. He would have been a nice husband if he weren't so full of himself all the time. Mr. Follet enjoyed to pat his own ego and took every opportunity he got to do so. I guess this is what you get when you marry 'too young' she thought to herself. Her mother had not been happy when it was announced that her precious daughter Celeste would marry the already old Mr. Follet. The fifteen year old girl had been swept away by the estate that Mr. Follet owned and the size of his wallet. He had promised her more jewels then the world owned. Her own vanity had caught her into this dull, boring life.

She just assured him that she would inform the maids to prepare the finest guestroom for the Count and order some special exotic food for the time to come.  
"No! Since he is very ill, he has his private chief making his meals for him; obviously some kind of diet will make him all healthy again." Celeste yawned and excused herself to oversee the nannies putting her five children to sleep. She sure had to come up with a better excuse soon to leave the dining room earlier, the children was about to grow old enough to take care of themselves not needing a nanny to get put into bed.

She opened the door to the bedroom chamber belonging to her two oldest daughters, Teresa and Marie. Eight and seven year old with their mother's fair skin and their father's sharp jaw line, each of them making a pretty picture. She kissed each of the girls goodnight before she closed the door. The nursery was right next to the girls' chamber where her three younger children were already asleep. The five year old Henri was Mr. Follet's favorite and heir; he had been in school for almost a year now. His four year old sister Eleanor was sleeping in a bed next to his; she was mumbling something in her sleep which made Celeste very touched. She would grow up to become a very handsome woman, Celeste was sure of that. The youngest of the Follet children was Celeste's own favorite child, Raphael. A son, of two years; the most adoring child. Celeste stroke his hair, she like the scent of babies, it made her oddly calm. She just nodded at the nanny in chair reading next to the fire watching over her children on her way out. The children were the only thing that gave her any meaning to life…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You know what do do.. leave a review ^__^


End file.
